Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new pharmacologically active 2-substituted benzofuran derivatives, and methods for their preparation.
Certain benzofuran derivatives have been described in Italian Patent 4139/63 and in Boll. Chim. Farm. 109,48 (1970).